<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saiouma Valentine's Day by misshiguchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542649">Saiouma Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshiguchi/pseuds/misshiguchi'>misshiguchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, danganronpa v3 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Chocolate, Cooking, Cute, Fluff, M/M, POV Saihara Shuichi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, oumasai, saiouma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misshiguchi/pseuds/misshiguchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi goes to Shuichi to ask for help in making chocolates for a secret valentine!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saiouma Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like every other day at the academy.<br/>     Shuichi would wake up, remember that, "Oh yeah, I'm in a crazy killing game, that makes no sense", but he would get dressed, and go get breakfast with the others. He had learned to stop questioning things that happen at the academy, as long as everyone lived, and was safe. <br/>     He sat up in his bed, glancing at his alarm clock. It read 6:30 a.m. No wonder I'm tired, the alarm rings at 9 a.m. so why did I have to wake up now? No use going back to sleep though, so I guess I'll just go to the library and read a book. Everyone else is most likely asleep, and I don't wanna wake them.  Shuichi gets out of his bed, and groggily walks toward his bathroom to take a quick shower. A few minutes later, he exits his room, in a new change of clothes, and slightly damp hair. It's still slightly dark outside he notes, as he slowly walks through the courtyard, down to the basement, where the library was located. He walks to the library door, opening it, relaxing at the familiar scent of books, and the dim yellow lamps that light up the room. He runs his slender fingers along the spines of the books, choosing a short mystery novel, that looked semi-interesting. He sits down in a chair and opened the book, skimming over the text, unable to focus. He sighs, and closes the book, putting it back on the shelf. <br/>    "BOO!" A voice yelled from directly behind Shuichi.<br/>    "AH!" Shuichi shrieked. Shuichi spun around, desperate to know who the culprit of his almost heart attack was, and who was quiet enough to walk over to him.<br/>    "Hiya Shuichi!" Kokichi said, grinning widely, seemingly happy he panicked the detective.<br/>    Of course it was Kokichi, no one else would have any reason to scare Shuichi. "Oh, hello Kokichi. Why did you come here? Or was it just to scare me." Shuichi replied, sighing because he could kiss his peace morning goodbye. <br/>    "Hmm, I can't say! Why are you up so early anyways?" Kokichi asked, looking straight into Shuichi's eyes.<br/>    "Hey, you're up early too, y'know! Anyways I was trying to read, so do you want something from me?" Shuichi said, averting his eyes, and pulling his hat down.<br/>    "I hate this hat, Shuichi! I can't ever see your superrrr pretty eyes!" Kokichi replied, dragging out the r in super.<br/>    "Kokichi, what do you get out of teasing me? I guess I'll get going if you don't need me. " Shuichi mumbled.<br/>    "Teasing? Why won't you take a compliment seriously, Shuichi?" Kokichi sarcastically said, discreetly looking at Shuichi.<br/>    "Why would you ever compliment me? Hahaha…" Shuichi whispered, turning around, heading towards the dorm. He desperately hoped Kokichi couldn't see the blush creeping up his neck. That's because Shuichi had a secret. He had taken an interest in Kokichi, even though he would never admit it. He knew Kokichi was bad news, but he couldn't help get flustered around him, because of all  the flirtatious remarks he made. Shuichi knew Kokichi was just joking, but he still wanted to know more about the secretive boy. "If you don't mind, I'll get going Kokichi." <br/>    "Hmm, okay! Close your eyes for a second though, I wanna do something! Pleaseee?" Kokichi replied, in a mischievous tone.<br/>   "Uh, alright." Shuichi closed his eyes, and felt a hand of his head. His eyes flew open to see the purple haired boy with Shuichi's only hat in his hand! <br/>    "Kokichi, can I have that back please?" Shuichi stammered out, looking anywhere but at Kokichi. <br/>    "Nope, if you want it you have to get it!" Kokichi exclaimed, dashing out the door of the library.<br/>    "Hey, wait Kokichi!" Shuichi yelled, running after him.<br/>    Kokichi dashed into his dorm room, and into his bathroom, locking the bathroom door. "Nishishi! You'll never get me in here, Shuichi!" He said through the door, giggling.<br/>    Shuichi closed Kokichi's dorm room, as Kokichi had only closed his bathroom door. "Kokichi, I'm literally right here, can I have my hat back?" Shuichi asked through the door.<br/>    "Hmmm, maybe! Do you know what today is Shuichi?"<br/>    "Uh, no? Should I?" Shuichi responded, sounding confused. Shuichi heard Kokichi sigh. Is today special? "Is it your birthday or something?"<br/>    "Nope! Its Valentines Day!" Kokichi exclaimed.<br/>    "Oh, is there someone you like?" Shuichi asked, ignoring the sharp feeling in his heart, trying to sound neutral.<br/>    "Yup! And I need help! I wanna give them chocolates, but it's so boring to do it alone. Soooo, if you want your hat back, you have to help me!" The boy said, obviously waiting for an answer.<br/>    "Why me? Why not Kirumi or something?" Shuichi asked, thinking that the ultimate maid would be more suitable in this situation, then the ultimate detective. "Oh wait, is it that you like her?" Shuichi asked, feeling his heart plummet.<br/>    "Hmm, can't say! So are you going to help or not?" Kokichi replied, clearly getting bored of continuously asking.<br/>    "If you'll give me my hat back, I guess I can try to help." Shuichi muttered, standing back from the bathroom door, giving Kokichi space to exit.<br/>    "Ohoho, you closed my bedroom door, huh" Kokichi said, glancing over to the shut door, and then back at Shuichi, smirking. "You're so forward Shuichi!" Kokichi said winking at him, and immediately bursting out into giggles.<br/>    "I- what no! I swear I wasn't trying to be weird! I'm so sorry!" Shuichi stammered out, pink blush clearly covering his face.<br/>    "Mhm, okay sureeeee. Guess we gotta go to the kitchen, so c'mon!" Kokichi said, grabbing Shuichi's hand, and pulled him along.<br/>   "Ah, I can walk on my own, Kokichi! And didn't you say you would give me my hat?" Shuichi mumbled looking in the opposite direction of Kokichi.<br/>    "Yeah, I'll give it to you after, so you can't ditch me!" Kokichi said, ignoring the first thing Shuichi said, and if anything grabbing his hand even tighter.<br/>    "I wouldn't do that! Oh,  we're here." Shuichi said, letting Kokichi's hand go, looking around the kitchen. Kokichi shut the door, and then rummaged through his pockets, eyes lighting up when he found what he was looking for.<br/>    "What's that?" Shuichi asked, eyeing the paper in Kokichi's hands.<br/>    "The recipe, stupid! Neither of us would get anywhere without it!"<br/>    Where did he get that recipe from? Shuichi questioned, forgetting about it when he heard a loud crash. He immediately looked over to see Kokichi sprawled out on the floor, with a pile of utensils on top of him.<br/>    "Kokichi! Are you alright?" Shuichi asked, running over to help him up.<br/>    "Of course I'm fine! A supreme leader like me could never get hurt that easily!" Kokichi responded, smiling brightly. "Thanks for asking." Kokichi muttered, blush lightly dusting his cheeks.<br/>     "Anyways, I've got the ingredients here! We have to mix these and then pour it into molds, and let them harden!" Kokichi stated, looking at the recipe.<br/>    "Uh okay, what should I do?" Shuichi asked.<br/>    "You need to get the mixing bowl." Kokichi responded, still reading the recipe.<br/>    "Is it cause you're to short to reach it?" Shuichi snickered, getting a bowl down.<br/>    "What- of course not!" Kokichi yelled, gathering some ingredients from a pantry.<br/>    Shuichi watched as Kokichi mixed the ingredients, studying his face, and how focused he was. Who could he possibly like? Maki, no way! Miu, hmm but they argue a lot. Maybe Himiko? Or-<br/>    "-chi, SHUICHI? What could you possibly be thinking about that intently?" Kokichi asked, snapping his fingers and looking at him. Shuichi noticed that Kokichi's face was extremely close to his.<br/>    "Oh, uhm, it's nothing! Do you need help?" Shuichi stuttered out, backing away, looking at the mixture.<br/>    "Well, I was gonna let you pour the mixture into the molds, and put them in the fridge!" Kokichi said, pushing the bowl with the chocolate towards him.<br/>    "Uh, alright!" Shuichi replied. He poured the mixture, being as careful as he could, as not to mess up the chocolate Kokichi wanted to give someone. He slid it into the fridge. Now what…<br/>    "Oh, can I have my hat now?" Shuichi asked, walking back towards Kokichi.<br/>    "Hmph, I guess." Kokichi tossed the hat to Shuichi, who immediately put it on his head. "So uh-"<br/>    "What're you virgins flirting about now?" A loud female voice yelled from the kitchen door.<br/>    "That's not nice!" A softer voice said.<br/>    "Yeah, please be more friendly!" A male voice replied.<br/>    The two looked over to see Miu, Kaede, and Kiibo at the door. Shuichi glanced at the clock which read 9:15. Of course, it's breakfast time! <br/>    "We aren't flirting Miu!" Shuichi quickly said, glaring at her.<br/>    "Mhm, sure. You two are both clearly blushing, and alone, but whateverrrr!" Miu retorted, walking over and putting a piece of bread in the toaster. <br/>    "Miu! You can't just say that!" Kiibo exclaimed. Shuichi listened to them argue for a little, then walked away. He saw Kaede wave at him, and greeted her, then headed towards the courtyard.<br/>    "Oh hey, Shuichi! Surprised you're not with Kokichi." A voice behind him said.<br/>    "Oh, hello Rantaro! What do you mean?" Shuichi asked, curious by what the other meant.<br/>    "You two are always dancing around each other y'know, like I'm counting down the days until one of you confesses!" Rantaro replied, laughing.<br/>    "H-huh? He doesn't like me, he said he likes someone already!" Shuichi exclaimed.<br/>    "Okay, sure. Anyways here." Rantaro handed him a toasted bagel. "I'm sure you haven't eaten yet."<br/>    "Oh, thank you!"<br/>    "I told Tsumugi I would paint her nails, so I best be going! Tell Kokichi I asked about him!" Rantaro said, walking towards the cafeteria.<br/>    "So, Rantaro huh? He's a pretty chill guy, so I can see why you would like him." A voice behind him muttered.<br/>    "What do you mean?" Shuichi said, turning to look at Kokichi.<br/>    "You like him right?" Kokichi responded looking towards the sky.<br/>    "I guess. He's a pretty cool friend." Shuichi replied in an unsure tone.<br/>    "Hey Shuichi?" <br/>    "Yeah?"<br/>    "Do you like anyone?" Kokichi asked, looking at Shuichi in the eyes.<br/>    "W-where is this coming from?" Shuichi stammered out.<br/>    "Here, this is for you." Kokichi said, pushing a wrapped box into Shuichi's hands. Shuichi unwrapped it, finding the chocolates they made earlier. Looks like they came out well! <br/>    "They look so good! I'm sure whoever you give them to will love them!" Shuichi said, with a fake smile on his face.<br/>    "Well do you?"<br/>    "Huh?"<br/>    "I like you Shuichi."<br/>    "Yeah, I like you to...WAIT WHAT?! Since when have you liked me?!" Shuichi frantically asked.<br/>    "Shuichi, I literally flirt with you all the time-"<br/>    "Yeah, but!"<br/>    "But nothing! But you said you liked me back?"<br/>    "Of course! How could I not!" Shuichi exclaimed, pulling Kokichi down next to him onto the bench he had been sitting on, not letting go of his hand. "I feel like it's only fair we share these, we both made them." Shuichi said happily, gesturing at the chocolates. "Does this mean we can date each other Kokichi?"<br/>    "Hmmm, nope! Nishishi, just kidding! Of course I would love to!" Kokichi responded, picking up a chocolate piece, and putting it at Shuichi's lips. Shuichi blushed, but ate it. "Wow, these actually came out good!"<br/>    "Hey, did you doubt me!" Kokichi snapped back, giggling, causing Shuichi to laugh too. They both continue to feed each other until they hear a voice yell.<br/>    "HEY! You virgins need to get a room!" Miu yelled from the courtyard stairs. <br/>    "Called it!" Rantaro also yelled, from, besides her. Kaede and Kiibo seem to be trying to shush them.<br/>    Kokichi silently slipped his hand into Shuichi's, then quickly ran past Miu, Kiibo, Rantaro, and Kaede, pulling Shuichi with him. He ran into the dorms, unlocking his own, and pulling the two inside, collapsing on his bed. Shuichi sat next to his head. <br/>    "I really do like you Kokichi." Shuichi said quietly.<br/>    "Hmm, I guess I like you to." Kokichi responded, pecking Shuichi on the lips. <br/>    The two stayed there for a while, and finally left to eat lunch, walking hand in hand, talking the whole time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>